Crushed
by SilverPain
Summary: WHY! I screamed. Why did she have to this every time? Why couldn’t she just love me? Max runs away after Fang kisses her. What happens when fang comes up with a plan to get Max to admit she likes him and it backfires? New chap added. R
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

"Ughhhh," I thought throwing down the magazine I was reading.

I was flopped out on a hotel bed waiting for my flock to get back from their shopping trip. I had flat out refused to go with them so Fang had gone, leaving me all alone.

"Reading something?"

I looked up startled to see Fang leaning on the doorway to my room.

"Nothing," I said, "When did you get back?"

"Just now," he said crossing the room.

He picked up the magazine I had been reading and a smirk spread across his face. I tried to snatch it back but he dodged me.

"Give it back," I growled.

Ignoring me he said

"Since when have you been reading celebrity magazines?"

"Since you decided to leave me all alone in a hotel room with nothing better to do while you went out shopping," I snapped back.

"Hey don't get all angry," he said putting the magazine back down.

I just glared at him.

"Where are the kids," I asked.

"There in their rooms," he replied.

Oh did I forget to mention that somehow Fang and I ended up sharing a room!? It totally sucked. I would even rather have roomed with motor mouth nudge than share a room with Fang.

**Max you know you enjoy sharing a room with Fang.**

Get out of my head angel, I mentally roared.

**Just relax, Anyway this will give you a chance to get your feelings out in the open. **

What do you mean, I said.

**Come on, I know you love him**

I don't not! I said incredulously.

**Well he loves you. **

He does? How do you know.

**He only thinks it about 30 times a day. **

Wow, He needs to get a life.

I looked over at him. He was looking at me strangely. I had been so caught up in my conversation that I had forgotten he was their.

"Angle," I said.

He nodded, understanding what I meant. God he looked so hot right now. I mentally slapped myself. What are you thinking Max. Get it together, you're his friend nothing more.

**See you do love him**

Angle! Get out of my head right now!

**Geez fine I'm going. Oh also Im hungry can we have room service for dinner? **

Sure I said.

I felt her pull out of my head and I looked back over at fang.

"What she say?" he asked.

"Nothing important," I said "Just wanted to ask if we could have room service for dinner."

"Huh," was all he said.

Geez if Fang really did like me he had a weird way of showing it.

"I'm going to go out on the balcony," he said.

"Sure, Whatever," I said not bothering to look at him.

I few seconds later I felt a pricking on my neck and I spun around to see fang watching me. He was halfway out on to the balcony and when he saw my looking at him he blushed and went all they way out shutting the door behind him. Wait did Fang just blush? This was getting way weird.

Fang POV

"I'm going to go out on the balcony," I said to Max.

"Sure, Whatever," she said, not even looking at me.

God I hated it when she did that. Did she even care about me at all? I was about to go out on the balcony when I turned around and looked at her again. She was beautiful. Her dark blond hair fell perfectly around her face and her perfect body called to me. She turned around suddenly and looked at me. I blushed and headed out on the balcony. God I loved her so dam much but I didn't know if she loved me.

**She does**

Angle what are you doing in my head?

**She really likes you, **she said totally ignoring my question.

She does?

**Yeah but I don't think she knows it. She's really confused about you. She doesn't know what to think. **

Hmm I said.

Angle?

**Yeah?**

Could you go? I want to talk to max… alone.

**Sure thing. **

I felt her slip out of my mind and I walked back in to our room.

"Max?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Can we go out flying? Just the two of us."

She looked confused but she agreed and we jumped off the balcony and soared into the sky. We flew in silence for a few minuets. I mostly led, But I didn't really have any idea where we were going. We were over the forest now and I saw a little clearing and I angled my wings down towards it. She followed me and soon we landed.

"So why did you bring me hear?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk about… us."

"Us?" she asked a little confused.

Ughhh how could she not see it. We were meant for each other. Making up my mind I decided I was tired of hiding my feelings from her.

"Max, I love you."

Her eyes grew wide and she stuttered

"You –You what?

"Max do I need to say it again? I love you"

"I – I need to go."

She got up started to run off towards the forest.

"No wait," I said grabbing her hand. She tried to jerk away but I wouldn't let her go. She wasn't getting away, not this time. I pulled her towards me and soon found my lips on hers. She struggled for a few moments but then seemed to give in. I put my hand behind her head and pushed her closer. She didn't kiss back but at least she didn't run away, not yet at least. I pulled back and let her go.

Her eyes were as big as saucepans. She pulled her hand out of my grip and ran off into the woods.

DAM! I screamed. Why did she have to this every time? Why couldn't she just love me?

**Sorry this was chapter was kinda long. The next ones wont be. I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

"I – I need to go." I stuttered.

"No wait," said Fang grabbing her hand. I tried to jerk away but he wouldn't let me go. Suddenly I found his lips on mine. I tried to get away but soon new it was useless. I slumped against him, his lips still on mine. His hand snaked up my back and cupped the back of my head. He pressed it forward, his kiss becoming more intensified. His lips were warm against mine and his hot breath poured into my mouth. Suddenly he broke away.

I looked a him scared, what had he just done?

I pulled out of his grip and raced in to the woods. What had just happened? Did Fang really love me? I sat down next to a tree and cried. I'm not sure why I did. Maybe it was just from the shock of the kiss or maybe it was because of all the jumbled emotions swirling around inside me. Tears tricked down my face and landed on the ground next to me. I couldn't handle this right now. It was bad enough growing up at the school, but now this?

I had always taken comfort in the idea that Fang was my friend, my brother. But now, did he want to be something else?

"Ughh," I groaned. This was all so complicated. I new Fang loved me, but did I love him back? I just couldn't tell.

Fang POV

"Stupid Max," I yelled, punching a fist into a tree.

I showed her I loved her and she ran away. Angle said she loved me, she just didn't realize it. How could I make Max see that we were supposed to be together?

I snapped my wings out and soared into the sky. The wind wiped past my face soothing my boiling emotions.

I arrived back at the hotel slamming the door on the way in. The flock were all in my room watching a movie, except max, she wasn't there.

"How did you all get in here?" I asked. Darn, I had been looking forward some peace and quiet.

"Angel told the Janitor to let us in, you know with her mind control. Did you know the janitor has a key to every room? It's so cool. By the way I'm really hungry, could we have dinner. Could we have pizza? But that so greasy. Maybe we should have MacDonald's. But no, that's too…

"Nudge!" yelled Gazzy. Shut up! I want to watch the movie!

"Now now do be nice Gazzy.'

I spun around to see non other than Dr. M (Max's mom) standing in the doorway to our hotel room.

"Dr. M" shrieked the kids. They ran over and hugged her.

"Hey don't forget about me," said a voice behind Dr. Martinez.

"Ella!" they shrieked again.

"Hey hey easy now," she said as a bombardment of kids tackled her.

They carefully disentangled themselves from them and came over to me.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"It's almost Christmas, remember? Jeb thought it would be a good idea if we spent it together. He told us where you were, and so here we are!"

"Why didn't he tell us to go to your house?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know, maybe he thought it would be a little risky, with the school knowing vaguely where I live."

"Hmmm," I said not entirely convinced.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought a friend with me," said Ella popping up next to me.

"Hey Alex come in here," yelled Ella.

A head pocked its way around the door jam and then the rest of her followed.

Oh God, I thought. She was HOT! Long brown hair framed a perfect face and was followed by a magnificent body.

Ella must have noticed me staring because she smirked. Just then Max walked in. she stopped dead in her tracks noticing the lively gathering in our room.

"Mom!" she cried running into her moms embrace. I noticed she had tear streaks on her face.

"Max," she sad. "Where have you been?

"I was… out flying," she said looking at me.

"Dr. M noticed the look, then noticed the tear stains in max's face.

"Did something happen between you and"

"Hey who wants' dinner," I said speaking over her. This was not something I wanted to talk about right now.

"Wait, did you say fly?" asked Ella's friend. I had forgotten she was there.

Max whirled around. Evidently she hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Um… just a figure of speech," she said hurriedly.

"Oh," said Alex.

I looked at her again. God she was perfect. But max was still better. I couldn't compare any girl to her. It wouldn't be fair. Max would win every time.

"Fang," said Max warningly, then blushed.

Wait hold on a sec. Did Max just blush? And why was she angry? It couldn't be because I was looking at Alex, could it? Did Max actually care about that. Maybe she did like me. Just was to scared to admit it. Yes that had to be it.

If Max got jealous by me just looking at her then I wondered what she would do if I started to date her. Maybe I could make Max jealous enough into admitting that she liked me. Hmm that was an idea. I might as well give it a try. I really wanted Ma to admit that she liked me.

**Okay, this is not going to be like some other fluffy love story, note the title. You'll see what I mean in the next couple chapters. Please review. Even if you don't like it tell me what you want changed. Any spelling errors you noticed, anything. And again THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER FLUFFY LOVE STORY. **


End file.
